


The Fairest Omega in the Land

by ThePamelaOracle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bit sad about that tbh, Butterchurn free, Fluff, M/M, speeddating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePamelaOracle/pseuds/ThePamelaOracle
Summary: Once upon a time there was a beautiful omega named Dean Winchester. He was tall for an omega, strong too, with golden brown hair and  skin was covered with freckles. Alphas from all around the land would come to ask his alpha mother, Mary,  to arrange for mating. But when she is overwhelmed with all the callers, she asks Dean to m





	The Fairest Omega in the Land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojodacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojodacrow/gifts).



> Jojo, I hope this takes your mind off things for a bit, wishing you a speedy recovery. 
> 
> A very special thanks to @violethaze for being the best beta in the land.

Once upon a time there was a beautiful omega named Dean Winchester. He was tall for an omega, strong too, with golden brown hair and skin was covered with freckles. Alphas from all around the land would come to ask his alpha mother, Mary, to arrange for mating. But she’d been widowed at a young age and, after the arranged marriage with her omega-husband John ended violently, she swore that no pup of hers would ever be forced into a mateship with someone they didn’t love. Not that didn’t stop them from trying to talk her into it. And as rumours of the gorgeous, strong, freckled omega spread, Mary was spending more and more of her time sending suitors away. 

Dean had everything he needed, and had little interest in finding a mate. He had a job working as a mechanic, and a sweet, sweet ride of his own. He even had his own little apartment apart from the family house. He had friends, people he loved and a long list of betas who were more than happy to help him through his heats and anything else he might feel like getting up to, into, or allow to get into him. The last thing he wanted was an alpha to try to tell him what to do. 

“Dean honey, I know I said I wouldn’t push the issue. But this is taking up a lot of my time. Sam suggested maybe you could take over, set aside a bit of time to see them? I want you to be .” 

“Mom, I don’t really want a mate and I really don’t want to blind-date alphas.”

“What about speed dates? 10 minutes per alpha? We could book them on the internet.” 

“But mom…”

“Dean, please consider this… there aren’t that many eligible alphas in the land. Just give a few the sniff test, I promise it doesn’t mean anything. And I have the family business to run, please. One afternoon a week is all I ask.” 

Dean didn’t really relish the thought of having alphas audition for him, in fact, he really wasn’t even sure he liked alphas all that much at all except for his mom and his little brother Sam. But his mom had clearly had enough and there wasn’t much he could refuse her. He sighed.

“Let’s say I do this, what would it look like? I don’t want to be on display like some sort of painted whore. ” 

Mary rolled her eyes. Her son was given to hyperbole. 

“How do we make sure, they don’t try something stupid.”

“Dean, we’re not all like that…” 

“But some alphas are.” 

“I’ll assign Charlie in the room, and Victor outside for protection. You’ll never be alone with them.” Charlie and Victor were both mated alphas, they worked for the family business, Winchester Security and were both good friends of Dean’s. 

“Besides, sweetie, you might find your true mate. And you’ll just know.”

“Mom, that's just a fairy tale. My true mate will walk in the room and we’ll drop everything and want nothing else ever," Dean says mockingly. “What if they turn out to be some traditionalist and I end up enslaved.”

“Dean, you know none of us will let that happen. Please, Dean, I can’t run the business and keep your suitors at bay. Please.”

Dean hates that society is making his mother go through this. He takes a deep breath. 

“Ok, this is a terrible idea. Five minutes though, not 10. But if it gets too weird I’m calling it off.” 

“Deal. I’ll ask Charlie to set it up. ”

\-----------  
In a lesser known part of the land, Gabriel Milton tries to convince his little brother Castiel to go on a speed-date with the magical, beautiful omega who refused to be mated. Gabriel’s not sure about the Winchester-Campbell approach to finding a mate for her son, he’s both shocked and impressed at the audacity of the undertaking. But one thing was for sure, his curiosity was getting the better of him and he wasn’t passing up this opportunity. 

“And of course, he will take one look at you, sniff your cotton candy and popcorn scent, drop trou and present right there?” As far as Castiel was concerned even a five-minute date with Gabriel should be enough to send anyone running. “Besides, I thought you’d decided to remain unattached. Something about sharing your gifts with all of weredom.”

Castiel found the whole thing barbaric and degrading to everyone involved. He has made it clear that he is not going to an audition for a mate, no matter how pretty.

“It’ll make Mother happy.” 

“You don’t care about pleasing Mother. Try again.” 

“Ok. Rumours has it from the betas that he’s a fun lay. And that if he likes you, sometimes he’ll invite you back to his place for some non-mated action.” Gabriel waggles his eyes brow. “Cassie, you know he’s going to look at this sweet, sweet package,” Gabriel gestured towards his crotch, “and he won’t stand a chance. He’ll be begging to try my big old knot on for size.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “And I am wasting an afternoon doing this because…”

“Because you don’t get out much and you need to see what you might be missing. Besides Mikey and Luke both struck out and that never happens.” Michael and Lucifer were the Milton clan’s older alphas, few had to the nerve to refuse them anything. And yet, this little omega had sent them away. 

“Gabriel, he’s a man who happens to be an omega not some rare unicorn.” 

“A beautiful rare omega unicorn who is looking for a mate or a hot date.”

“An omega who can’t have a normal life because the alphas of this world have somehow decided that his assignation means that he needs to be mated and produce pups for the rest of us. Doesn’t he have a right to make his own choices? “

“Cassie, this is just a bit of fun. Come along, I booked us the last two spots of the day. I’ll even take you to Benny’s for that gumbo you love so much.” 

“Gabriel, please, I told you I’m not interested in taking a mate right now. Why waste everyone’s time?” 

“You could be the one. Your true mate, all growling and bells ringing as you two can’t help but rip each other’s clothes off.”

“Oh please Gabe! Only animals growl.” 

“Cassie, Cassie, Cassie, some animals moo… come on, you can’t tell me you’re not curious.” 

“This whole mating thing is antiquated and we can do better both as a society and as people. Gabriel, I know deep down you are a better man.”

“I am not. I didn’t want it to come to this but… I’m going to tell mom you refused.” 

The Milton matriarch spent much of her time begrudging the fact that her two younger boys were refusing to mate each for their own reasons. If her alpha spouse had been more present, she’s sure they’ve have been arranged by now. But Chuck taken off on one of his research projects and wasn’t due back for six months. She’d let the boys know that upon the return of their father next month, they would both be married off unless they found suitable mates by then. What’s more she expected her sons to actually look. 

Gabriel was taking this opportunity to have as many trysts as possible, while Castiel had simply continued what he’d always done. He went to work every day at the university, where he was a tenured professor of astrophysics, teaching, writing and looking at the stars. He didn’t want some poor unsuspecting omega to get stuck with him. He knew his mother was true to her word, but his father was more rational and could be talked out of this. Still, Sunday dinner was difficult enough without her non-stop “why won’t you give me grand-pups” refrain.

“You wouldn’t dare tell mother!” Castiel would really rather die than spend his Thursday doing this. 

“Don’t dare me little bro, I will tell her that there was a perfect omega and you turned him down.”

“Gabriel, I will disown you.” 

“Castiel, come see the pretty omega. You don’t even have to try to woo him. It’s 5-minutes. You… I don’t know. You can talk about the moon or ome-lib or something fitting ‘ally to the cause’ mentality. And we can tell mom you’re being proactive and looking for a mate.” 

Cas sighed.

“Fine, but you’re paying for dinner.” 

 

\------  
It’s Thursday afternoon and like every Thursday this month, Dean walks into the living room and curls up in the large chair and waits to see what new depths the alphas of his race have sunk. Each Thursday has been a long line of “just when you didn’t think it couldn’t get weirder”. There’s the brunette in the low cut dress who walked in and kissed him, the pleather clad red-head with big lips who wanted him to help run her army, and the creepy museum dude who wanted to make him the centrepiece of his collection (he smelled like moth balls). 

At the moment, he’s listening to a sales pitch worthy of a used car salesman. The alpha in front of him is named Crowley (no first name), he’s dressed in black and shades of contempt. He has chosen to stand. It still doesn’t hide the fact that he’s much shorter than Dean. 

“Imagine the team we’d make. Your fabulous good looks, my exceptional brain. We could rule the world.” 

He claims his knot could satisfy any omega and that he has immeasurable wealth. Dean would be impressed but they all say that. The alpha lurches forward until he’s leaning on the arms of Dean’s chair. 

“Oh you are a pretty little one,” Crowley’s scents Dean’s neck. Dean notes that smells of kippers and marmite. As if that’s not revolting enough, he also smells mated.

“You smell like you’ve already exchanged bites,” Dean says as he shoves Crowley away standing to give himself some much needed breathing room.

“Small details that can be fixed. You could join my clan, I’ll take care of your family make it worth their while… you just have to give me a few pups. You’ll live in luxury like you’ve never imagined. Deal of the century, squirrel, this is your big chance. Don’t waste it.” 

Breaking a mated bond was serious business and not something to be entertained so lightly. Those omegas were often left scarred and cast out of society, impoverished with nowhere to go. Dean would play no part in that. 

“Get out.”

“You’re a fool, Winchester. We could have been a powerful powerful team. Oh well, your loss.”

“It’s really not. You have 30 seconds. Get out or I sic Victor on you.”

Crowley leaves -- definitely the worst of the bad bunch. 

Thankfully there were only two alphas left for the day. Two more from the Milton clan -- great, they were super rich, totally entitled and known for their conservative, traditional ways. If there was a way to get three strikes before stepping up to the plate, being a Milton was it. 

“Charlie, can you bring the next one in? Bottom of the barrel today.” 

“Definitely Slytherin of the evil variety today, Boss. Do you need a few minutes after all that?” Charlie provided valuable insight like which Hogwart’s House every alpha would be sorted into and a preview of the alphas to come. “Should I send them away?”

“Nah, let’s just get it done. Can we cancel next week? I feel like I need the full Silkwood after Crowley.” 

“Sure thing.” 

“Well, your thoughts, Madam Sorting Hat.”

“Hmmmm, not what I expected… first one Ravenclaw. Second one probably Gryffindor. Weird for the Milton clan. They could be fun.” 

She nods leaves the door open as she steps into the waiting area. “Gabriel Milton!” 

“Cassiopeia, I expect to find you sitting right here for your turn when I’m done,” Gabriel says to Castiel. “No running off to the planetarium to hide or something.” 

“I suppose good luck is the right thing to say, but you know how degrading I find all this. For all of us.” Castiel said a bit louder than he’d intended. “I don’t even want a mate let alone in this sort weird game show environment.” 

“A deal is a deal Cassie baby, you’re next.” Gabriel followed the redhead in with a wink at Castiel. “Even if Dean-o will be off the market by then.”

With the door to the waiting room open, Dean can overhear the conversation in the next room. This was something new and interesting -- an alpha who didn’t want to be here. There is also a lovely odor wafting in the room. Dean feels calmed. He calls Charlie over. “Tell Victor to make sure that Gryffindor Milton doesn’t leave.” 

She gives him a vulcan salute and leaves. 

\----

 

Victor has seen a lot of desperate alphas working this detail but Castiel is the first who really, really doesn’t want to be here. 

“Castiel, Dean overheard what you said.. But he really wants to meet you, and asked me to make sure you don’t leave.” 

“Of course. I promised my brother as well.” 

They are both silenced by shouting and the door flying open. “Ok, ok, I’ll go. I swear my dick is the longest in the land. Casa Erotica 6 buddy, if you want to see it in action.” Gabriel hobbled out with his belt unbuckled and his shirt untucked. 

“Gabriel, what did you do?” Castiel says. 

He just smirked as he arranged his clothing. “You’re up next little brother. Word to the wise bro, he really doesn’t want to see your knot.” 

\----

Dean is still laughing when Charlie and Castiel walk in the room. 

“Dean, this is Castiel Milton. Last one for today.” 

“Thanks, Charlie. I think Victor needed to leave early. I’m ok here so why don’t you takes his place.” 

“Ok, Boss. I’ll be right outside if you need.”

Charlie closes the door behind her. Castiel notes that it’s not closed all the way. 

“Castiel, am I saying that right? I have one very important question. Do you promise to keep your pants on?”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel says. “I have no intention of disrobing. My brother asked me to accompanying him, I hate to waste your time.” 

Oh. That voice.

Dean looks up just as the smell of maple, cinnamon and a touch of lemon hit his nose. 

Oh. Wow. 

Thing have suddenly becomes much more interesting. Castiel looks decidedly uncomfortable. He keeps staring at his feet.

“I would like to apologize for my brother. He is mostly harmless but often misguided.” 

“Really not to you to apologize for him. I’m glad you’re here, you smell...”

“Like Mrs. Claus.” 

“What? No. Mrs. Claus smells like shortbread everyone knows that. You smell like…” 

All the things Dean loves -- pie and cinnamon buns, and waffles with cinnamon. He fights a sudden urge to crawl into Castiel’s lap and scent Cas’s neck. What the actual fuck, he thinks to himself. He wants to walk up to Cas and nuzzle. Nuzzling is what needy omegas do right before they offer their necks up to their mates. Dean Winchester fucks, is fucked, gives, receives, blows and is blown and he might occasionally give in to a snuggle but he never ever nuzzles. But right now, all he wants is to do is drive his nose into this strange alpha’s neck and nuzzle. And Dean can’t finish the sentence.

Castiel is looking very uncomfortable indeed. He looks up at Dean, hands rigid at his side as if he’s holding back. As if he’s at war with a his body isn’t really his. And then crystal blue eyes meet green -- and it’s game over for Dean. 

Oh. 

“Dean, you don’t have to do this. I can just leave, this is strange. It’s not who I am, I just promised Gabriel I’d meet you.” But he holds Dean’s gaze. “I am sorry my smell is offensive.” 

Castiel is breathing deeply. 

“No, no Cas. You smell perfect. Can I call you Cas? Please stay. I’d like to talk to you.” 

“Of course, Dean. Whatever you like.” 

Dean melts every time he says his name. There is a minute pause just before he speaks Dean’s, as if it’s sacred, as if he’s special. 

Oh. 

It’s not bells ringing but it’s definitely something. Dean’s knees are going weak. 

“But I am not really one for small talk,” Castiel continues. “I find it difficult. My family say I’m strange.”

“You’re here now and, not gonna lie, you smell good. You smell…” like everything I want. “Why don’t you sit down. I can ask you my usual questions, helps get the conversation started.” 

“That would be acceptable.” 

Castiel sits on the couch. Dean gets up and walks over to it and sits next to him. Their knees touch. Dean is suddenly breathless and Cas is taking deep cleansing breath, as if he’s trying to fight something off. He’s blushing. Dean thinks he’s the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. 

“What do you want in a mate?” Deans says mustering far more confidence that he feels. Please say a pretty omega with green eyes. 

“Your smell is distracting. It’s like sandalwood, rosewater and leather. I… apologize. If I could have a moment.” 

“Take the time you need, I’m a bit flustered myself. Your smell like my favourite things.” 

“Do you say that to all the alphas? Is that why Gabriel disrobed?”

“What? Oh God no,” Dean laughs. “I asked him why I would want him for a mate and he dropped his pants.” Castiel laughs, deep and long. The tension is broken for a moment. 

“That sounds like Gabriel.” 

There is a pause, where they both just stare. Dean bites his lower lip, Cas watches, licking his own. He wonder if Cas tastes as good as he smells. Then Cas swallows and Dean feels the warm gush of arousal. He hates when that happens. He knows Cas can smell it. Judging by the way, the alpha is blushing, he’s not the only one affected.

“To answer your question. I’m not sure I’d be a good mate. Gabriel thinks I am a lost cause. I don’t deal with people well. I teach astrophysics at the university, it’s a lot of math and stargazing. Both things that don’t require a lot of conversation. I’d decided not to mate. Part awkwardness, part waiting for the system to change to give omegas equal rights…”

Dean smell changes slightly, as slight panics seeps in, no no no. He knows it’s bad even he can smell it. Cas reaches out and grabs Dean’s hand reassuringly before continuing. 

“But if the right person came along. And it was more than biology, I could be persuaded otherwise. In all honesty, I don’t know many omegas who would have me. I keep odd hours. I don’t follow pop culture. I don’t care about sports or cars. But your smell, Dean. I don’t believe in instant scent bonds or true mates. But you...”

He leans in a bit closer to Dean, tilting his head in question. It’s the most adorable thing Dean has ever seen. 

“I want a mate who completes me. A lover, a friend, a partner. An equal.” Cas continues. “Someone who wants to make a family with me. What do you want, Dean?”

Oddly no one had every asked Dean what he wants. His animal brain chimes in CasCasCas. He gives in.

“I think I want you…” Dean crawls onto Cas’s lap, Cas offers his neck. 

“Dean, I want to get to know you before we mate, but may I please touch you?” 

“Whatever you want, Cas.” 

Dean was expecting a crushing kiss, instead Cas is gently running his hand down Dean’s cheek. His blues eyes looking longingly into Dean’s. Dean feels naked, he turns his head and kisses Cas’s hand, nipping at his thumb. 

“You are so beautiful. May I kiss you?” Dean says. 

“Please…” 

Dean leans in and kisses Cas. Gentle at first, exploring, lips tenderly touching. Cas wraps his hand around the back of Dean’s neck and pulls him in closer. He licks into Dean’s mouth. It’s electric and delicious, Dean smells a spike in cinnamon - Cas’s arousal. It’s tender and questioning, passion restrained. Dean wants Cas naked, in his bed, in him, knotted right now. But for now he’ll settle for having Cas licking up the scent glands in his neck while his hands find their way under Dean’s shirt. 

The clock chimes 5 p.m.. 

Charlie barges in, Gabriel falls into the room behind her. “Dean, Cas, you two ok in there?”

Cas growls, Dean thinks he looks like a puppy that has just discovered his bark. It’s the cutest thing. He kisses his nose.

“Whoa, down Cas. I’m mated.” Charlie chimes in. 

“I am sorry, Charlie, I am not sure what came over me.”

“Some one’s going to be coming on you, soon enough,” Gabriel snorts.

“Gabriel, please leave!” Castiel says finding his human voice. “Take Charlie to dinner. Dean and I are going to get to know each other.” 

“You know his knot isn’t nearly as big as mine,” Gabriel says to Dean, he really can’t stand being bested. Cas growls again, like he means it.

“Gabriel. Now! I’ll tell Mom about Casa Erotica.”

“Wait, that was true?” Dean and Charlie say at the same time.

“Did you want to reconsider?” Cas says with more levity that his scent would suggest. Dean snuggles closed to Castiel. 

“Hell no, Cas. Gabe smells too sweet, and what he showed me is nothing compared to what I’m feeling through your pants.” 

Castiel chuckles. Gabriel is about to chime in but Charlie shakes her head and grabs his arm. “Handmaiden, you sure you’re ok?”

“So so so ok, more than ok, I just want…” 

“I know what you want,” she laughs. “ But I would move off that couch or Mary’s going to kill you.” 

And so, the fairest omega in the land got off the couch because he was afraid of his mother. And he took his alpha by the hand and they went up to his apartment. Soon his place was filled with the blended of smells of cinnamon and sandalwood. And they kissed and undressed, and Dean discovered how magical Cas's hipbones were. Then they kissed more and Cas discovered that licking Dean’s slick right from the source is his favourite thing in the world. They kissed even more and Dean discovered that Cas slamming against his prostate makes him come untouched. They were kissing for the 103rd time, not that anyone was counting when Cas knotted Dean for the first time. They kissed for the 137th time and decided that they needed food. They ordered a pizza (no pineapple) and they talked about the future. And finally between kiss 143 and 145, they decided to try for their every own happily ever after.


End file.
